


Young Love at Camp

by 115Master



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Kiss, Fishing, Flirting, Frottage, Jack is 15, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Sleeping Together, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: Jack goes to Uncle Dutch to ask him for some advice.





	1. Confessions of Love

It was a quiet, peaceful morning at Horseshoe Overlook, the cool mountain air rushing down from the Grizzlies of Ambarino leaving the camp in a light mist as everyone went about their chores for the day. Of course, one person in particular was rather...distracted. Young teenager Jack Marston was sitting underneath one of the many trees surrounding the camp, watching one it’s newest members.

William Madison, the gang’s newest member, and by far one of the youngest, only a few months older then Jack, was currently tending to the horses, laying out piles of hay for each horse to feed on. The youngest of the gang was fixated on the way the older boy’s impossibly red hair waved in the soft breeze, on the redhead’s arms and how the small yet strong muscles brushed each horse’s mane.

It had only been a few weeks since Will had joined the gang, and already he was both well-liked and respected by the adults, especially Dutch. The veteran gangster was surprised such a young man could read, write and, most impressively, shoot like a skilled gunslinger. Jack was the most mesmerized by the young shooter’s many talents, as well as his compassionate nature when not in a fight.

Will turned and smiled at Jack, sending butterflies into the young brunette’s stomach. It wasn’t until the early afternoon that Jack mustered enough courage to go to Dutch. “Uncle Dutch?” The old man looked up from his book, most likely written by Miller, and smiled. “Hello Jack. Come on in.” Jack stepped inside the gang leader’s tent. “Can I ask you a question?” Dutch marked the page in his book and set it aside, making room for the teenager to sit next to him.

“What’s on your mind, son?” Jack looked down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs, already nervous. “What...what do you do when you like someone?” Dutch’s eyes widened a fraction, his smile faltering only slightly. “Well...shouldn’t this be something you should ask your mother or father?” Jack looked up at the mustached man, furrowing his brow. “You do know how they met, right?” Dutch simply chuckled and lightly slapped Jack’s back in a kind-hearted gesture. “Point taken. Well, it depends. Who’s the lucky girl?”

Jack shuffled his feet anxiously, staring back down at his hands. “It’s...it’s actually Will.” Dutch’s smile completely vanished, his facial expression turning to one of deep thought and curiosity. “Young William? You like him? He’s only been here a few weeks, son.” Jack stood up and started pacing back and forth inside the tent. “I know, but he’s so...so amazing! He’s smart, he’s funny, and he’s so caring. But when you’re all about to go out on a job, he looks so...intense and brave. So fearless. And I don’t have a single damn clue of how to tell him!”

Dutch put his hands on Jack’s shoulders and held him still, kneeling in front of the boy. “You don’t have to be afraid, Jack. This is human nature you’re going through. And if there’s one thing I know, it’s that...you can’t fight nature, son. I’ve seen how Will looks at you, and I believe he likes you too.” Jack looked up at Dutch, his soft brown eyes widening as the gang leader simply smiled. “Go get him, boy.”

Jack quickly ran out of the tent, nearly bumping into Arthur before turning back around. “Quoting Miller is getting old, Uncle Dutch.” With that, Jack ran over to where he knew Will would be, leaving Arthur standing there looking extremely confused. “Where’s he off to in such a hurry?” Dutch merely laughed and opened up his book.

When Jack found Will, the redhead was throwing small rocks off the cliff, probably trying to get one into the Dakota River, and so far wasn’t able to. “Hey Will.” Will turned and smiled almost immediately upon seeing Jack. “Hey there, Jack. What brings you all the way over here?” Jack smiled sheepishly, took a deep breath and walked up to Will. “You, actually.” Will stopped his arm before he could release his next rock, turned and looked at Jack.

“Look I...I really like you, Will...and I was...hoping if, maybe...we could...I don’t know...” Will dropped all the rocks he had in his hands and walked over to Jack, who had already backed himself up against a tree and looked into Will’s piercing red eyes. “Hell, it’s about time.” Within a few seconds, Will had closed the distance between them and gently planted his lips against Jack’s kissing him softly.

Jack remained frozen until he felt Will’s hands on his hips as his head tilted ever so slightly to the side, deepening the kiss, coaxing him to move his hands onto the redhead’s back as he returned the kiss. Soon enough, both boys pulled away from each other, panting lightly as they stared at each other. “You’re a better kisser than I thought, Marston.” Jack simply laughed before kissing Will again, enjoying how close his boyfriend was.


	2. Fun in Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Will go fishing with Arthur by Owanjila and spend some time in Strawberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain boyxboy smut, so if you don’t like that, don’t read this.

Jack laid in a warm tent, counting the number of tiny tears in the cloth above him as he idly rubbed the arm that was wrapped around his waist. When the brunette felt his boyfriend nuzzle his soft face against the back of his neck, Jack turned over and kissed Will softly, enjoying the feeling of having the redhead so close to him. Plus having Will’s hands kneading his ass through his pants wasn’t so bad either.

“Don’t let your parents see you two like this.” Both boys quickly looked at the opening of their shared tent to find one Arthur Morgan standing there with that usual bastard smirk on his face. “Uncle Arthur! It’s not what it looks like!” Arthur’s smile seemed to grow as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You two ain’t gonna be getting much privacy here. Maybe I can help?”

Will and Jack looked at each other then turned their attention back to Arthur. “What’re you suggesting, Morgan?” Arthur squatted down, putting a reassuring hand on Jack and Will’s shoulders. “I heard there was this big Smallmouth Bass in Owanjila, just outside of Strawberry. It’d be a two day trip there and back. We’d have to spend the night at the hotel in Strawberry before heading home. Might give you enough privacy to...do your thing.” Both teenagers exchanged a look before smiling widely at each other before following Arthur into the camp.

“Excuse me, Abigail?” The ever-stubborn woman looked up from her latest attempt at stitching to see Arthur and the boys standing in front of her. “What’s going on, Arthur?” Arthur patted Jack on the back, smiling warmly at her. “I was hoping I could borrow your son for a little fishing trip.” Abigail put down her needle as John walked over.

“What’s this about a fishing trip?” Jack looked up at his father with a bright smile. “Arthur heard about this giant bass in Owanjila. We’ll only be gone until tomorrow afternoon.” Both adults looked to the redhead standing next to their son. “And I take it you’re going with them?” Will simply shrugged and nodded. “I heard there was some good game over in that area, deer mostly. Figured I could bring back something to eat besides that slop Pearson serves.”

Abigail covered her mouth to muffle her laughter as John merely snickered. “Alright, alright. Go on now, before I change my mind.” Jack threw his arms around his mother and father, hugging them both before rushing off after Arthur and Will to grab his fishing rod. Soon, all three set out, Arthur riding on his pitch black American Standardbred, Midnight, while Jack rode with Will on his white Arabian, The Ghost.

By the time they crossed the Dakota, Jack relaxed into Will’s hold as he leaned back into the redhead. “Bored already, Jack? You wound me.” Jack turned his head as much as he could and allowed the redhead to kiss his cheek. “It’s not that. It just feels nice to finally get out of that camp.” Will placed his hands on Jack’s hips, lightly gripping them with his soft hands. “And what about me, hmm?” Jack arched his hips back into Will’s groin, quickly shutting the older boy up as he pressed back just a little bit harder, already feeling more daring.

“You’re a bonus prize.” Will smirked and pushed his hips against Jack’s, making the younger teen feel his growing erection in his pants against his ass. The redhead kissed the area behind Jack’s right ear before whispering into it softly, “it’s a shame we’re still wearing clothes, even more so that Arthur’s with us, otherwise I’d fuck you right on this horse. And I wouldn’t care if some stranger saw us.” Jack blushed beet red as he ground his ass back against Will’s slow, shallow thrusts.

“Will...” Jack managed to whisper back, until they heard someone clear their throat. “You two do know I can hear you, right?” Both boys looked to see Arthur staring right at them with that same cocky smirk, the asshole. Jack and Will blushed, madly embarrassed and smiling as they settled for simple cuddling as they continued to ride for West Elizabeth. By late afternoon, they had already passed Strawberry and were at the top of the hill overlooking Owanjila. Arthur and Jack were already on their way down while Will left to go track a buck he’d seen nearby.

Jack could see a few wild horses grazing nearby, as well as a few beavers along the shoreline, and maybe even a lone cougar sitting on a rock just minding it’s own business. “So Uncle Arthur, why are you really helping me and Will?” Arthur cast his line as Jack sat on a sizeable rock and started drawing in the black sand with a stick. “Well, I was in love too once. Didn’t make the right decisions to strengthen our relationship. I guess I see a bit of myself in you two.”

Jack smiled up at the gunslinger when they noticed the end of his rod started to dip. “Hey, I think you got a bite!” Arthur looked back just in time for him to nearly be yanked into the lake, if it weren’t for Jack’s quick reflexes. The young man held onto Arthur’s maroon hunting jacket as the man reeled in what they were sure was the bass. After a good five minutes battling with the fish, they had pulled out a giant ten pound smallmouth bass as big as Jack. “What has this thing been eating here? Bison?”

Jack laughed loudly as Arthur chuckled, securing the monster fish on the back of his horse. As both man and teenager ate their packed lunches, Will returned with a dead buck on his horse, as well as a pair of rabbits strapped to both sides of the saddle. “I see you two were successful in catching the fearsome flounder. I had to chase one of these damn rabbits for ten minutes straight!” The redhead climbed off his horse and sat next to Jack, giving the brunette a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“So, how much do you reckon we’ll get for that bass?” Arthur looked back at the large fish. “I’d say...maybe a good twenty bucks. What about you?” Will stood up and pulled one of the rabbits off, showing that one side of it was completely mangled. “Apparently, some rabbits in West Elizabeth are suicidal. Got right under the Ghost’s hoof and was crushed instantly. The other, well, you already know the effort I put into it. The buck had apparently looked right at me just as I let an arrow loose. Went right between the eyes. I’d say for all three...maybe a good thirty dollars, or somewhere around there.”

As all three made their way into Strawberry, Arthur went with the horses to the butcher to sell Will’s deer and rabbits and to mail the fish to Jeremy Gill while Will and Jack waited outside. “So Arthur was almost pulled into the lake?” Jack nodded, leaning against Will’s side, his head resting on the redhead’s shoulder. “Yeah. It was pretty fun.” Will wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist, kissing the top of his head. “Think about how much fun we’ll be having tonight.”

Jack blushed, leaning into Will’s touch as Arthur walked out of the post office carrying a good amount of cash, handing a good thirty-two dollars to Will. “There’s your take, Will. You were right.” All three walked with their horses following close behind to the welcome center. Arthur had ordered two rooms, one for himself, the other for the boys.

As soon as Jack had closed the door to the room and made sure it was locked, he turned to Will to see the redhead had already pulled the drapes over the windows to give them both some extra privacy. When Will turned back around, Jack was already getting undressed. The brunette was about to pull off his pants when he felt Will’s hands cover his own as a pair of lips danced on the back of his neck.

“Mph...Will...” Jack moaned softly as Will pulled his pants down to his ankles, releasing his hard cock before turning the brunette around, his red eyes gazing at the throbbing piece of flesh jutting out between Jack’s legs. “My my, you’re hard already. Tell me, how long have you been hiding this?” Jack pulled Will up and kissed him harshly, gripping the redhead’s shirt as he pressed his throbbing cock against Will’s pelvis.

“Since we got into town.” Will smirked and sat on the bed, pulling Jack into his lap, his soft hands grasping the brunette’s rather feminine-looking ass. “God, why am I so hard?” Will kissed the crook between Jack’s neck and shoulder, dropping his own trousers, releasing his hard cock to the cool air. “Because it wants attention.” Jack all but yelped when he felt his lover’s hand wrap around both their cocks, slowly pumping in a manner that had the brunette almost sobbing due to the intense pleasure he’d never felt before now.

Within a few minutes, Jack was clutching at Will’s shoulders, feeling his gut start to coil. “Will...stop...not yet.” The redhead obliged, releasing both of their straining members, all red and leaking from the tips. Will looked into Jack’s lust-glazed eyes and kissed him, teeth clashing against teeth, tongues battling for dominance until both horny teens pulled away, gasping for breath.

Jack was about to dive in for another fiery kiss when Will ducked down between his thighs, his nose almost brushing against his throbbing erection. “Will? What’re you doing?” The redhead merely winked up at the brunette before wrapping his wet lips around the head, his tongue lapping at the salty clear substance that was practically leaking like an old faucet from the tip. Jack covered his mouth to conceal the obscenely loud moans coming up from his throat, hoping no other hotel guests or worse, Arthur, would hear and get curious as to who could be making such loud noises.

Jack looked back down and almost immediately regretted it as he was gifted to the sight of Will bobbing his head up and down the brunette’s shaft, his nose burying into the small, soft hairs of Jack’s pelvis before pulling off, a thin trail of saliva hanging from his wet lips before wiping it off with the back of his hand. Jack all but whined at the loss of the wet heat on his cock before he held Will close, their pricks rubbing together. That was, until Jack was turned around quickly and pushed onto his elbows and knees on the bed, the brunette looking over his shoulder at his lover as Will held each of his cheeks apart to gaze at that puckered virgin hole.

“Will? What’re yOU!” Jack covered his mouth just before he felt that same wetness again on his hole, quickly realizing that Will was licking it, so Jack did the only thing he could think of in such a lust-filled moment. He pushed back against Will, enjoying the feeling of having the redhead’s face between his soft globes of flesh. Despite how dirty the act was, the immense feeling of pleasure was something Jack couldn’t resist. “Oh Will! Yes! Please...please fuck me!”

Will all but froze when he heard such filthy words tumble from the brunette’s mouth, his mind shutting down for all but two seconds before he lunged into action, sticking two fingers into his mouth, covering them with a tremendous amount of spit before pressing them against Jack’s opening. The brunette whined at the intrusion, both in pain at being opened up by such foreign objects, and in pleasure at this incredible new feeling. Not even a minute later, Will was pulling his fingers out, deeming Jack loose enough to finally lose his virginity.

Getting into position behind him, the tip of his cock pressed lightly against Jack’s hole, Will looked down at the younger teen, and was a little surprised when Jack looked back and quickly nodded his head, desperate to have the redhead pound him into the bed. Will smiled a bit at the confirmation and slowly pushed his hard cock in, tensing slightly at the sheer tightness of Jack’s hole clenching around him.

Jack took slow, deep breaths as Will continued to push in slowly, letting out a shaky breath as he felt the redhead’s hips press flush against his ass. “Are you okay, Jack?” Jack continued to breathe until the pain subsided and was quickly replaced with a growing, primal desire to be fucked like a common whore. “Y-yeah...please, just move!” Will smirked, leaning down to kiss the back of Jack’s neck, his lips just brushing his ear. “You only had to ask.”

The next few moments, if someone were to press their ear against the door, they could hear the sound of loud moans and skin slapping against skin as Will thrust hard and fast into Jack’s body, pulling his hips out until only the head remained, only to snap his hips forward with powerful thrusts, his cock pummeling that little bundle of nerves buried deep in the brunette’s body, making him see stars each time Will rammed back in with carnal desire. “Oh God! Yes! Oh, right there!” The redhead himself was lost in a cloudy haze of pure sex-driven adrenaline while Jack was feeling nothing but raw pleasure as his Will pounded his ass with abandon.

Soon enough, their bodies began to shine in a thin layer of sweat, large droplets forming as if out of thin air on each of their bodies, while the room Itself grew more and more musty with the sweet stench of sex. Jack all but keened when he felt Will suddenly stop, only to yelp as he was flipped over onto his back, Will leaning over his brunette lover, his hands on either side of Jack’s head as he resumed his frantic thrusts, the new angle making it so that Will’s cock was now brutally beating against Jack’s prostate, forcing out a litany of moans as his chocolate-brown eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Another feeling was soon being made known to the brunette’s mind: his own flapping cock was still mostly untouched, red and throbbing in the need of sweet release. Wrapping a trembling hand around his erection, Jack quickly started pumping his cock in time with Will’s harsh thrusts until both he and the redhead currently wrecking his now-clenching hole began to feel their inner organs start coiling again, preparing to unleash their pent up loads.

“Jack...I’m gonna...do you want me to...?” Jack simply shook his head frantically, his free hand grabbing the back of Will’s neck and pulling him in so their foreheads were pressed together, soft brown eyes staring into fiery red, their breaths coming out in short pants as their cocks began to twitch. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna...!” Jack’s back arched off the bed as his cock spurted jets of pearly white liquid, splashing against both teens stomachs as his hole violently spasmed around Will’s prick, quickly sending the redhead over the edge into ecstasy as his balls emptied their load into Jack’s body, both boys moaning loudly as Will filled the brunette with his essence.

As soon as the last squirts of semen were shot into Jack’s body, Will’s arms gave out, the redhead collapsing on top of the younger boy, both breathing heavily in post-orgasmic bliss, Will’s cock still buried root-deep inside Jack’s ass. Upon regaining some small amount of stamina, Will hoisted himself up onto his elbows and pulled his softened prick out, marveling at how Jack’s hole winked open and closed as thick, white fluid slowly leaked out of his gaping hole.

“Wow. I really did a number on you, didn’t I?” Jack giggled and pulled Will down for a slow, open-mouthed kiss, their tongues dancing with one another as they laid together. Both teenagers quickly grew aware that it was slowly getting dark out and that they were hungry. “You know what I could go for? Some of Pearson’s tasteless slop.” Jack laughed loudly, leaning against Will before they both decided to get dressed before joining Arthur for dinner.

Thankfully, they were each served a delicious bowl of venison stew expertly made by the hotel’s cook. “So, you two get enough privacy today?” Will and Jack looked at each other, their fingers lacing together under the table, smiles on their faces before they leaned into each other and kissed softly. “Yeah. Not sure how much good it did. Jack was pretty loud.” Said brunette blushed madly before narrowing his eyes at his lover. “You weren’t exactly slow and gentle. I’m gonna be walking funny for the next week.” Arthur simply chuckled and ate his dinner as both boys argued.

By the time they had finished dinner, all three found themselves in their rooms. Will and Jack were tucked in, their warm bodies pressed against each other under the warm heavy blankets, each staring into the other’s eyes. “So, how was it for you really?” Jack blushed a light pink hue, sliding just a bit closer to his lover, their legs entwining in a gesture both romantic and endearing. “It was...unbelievable. It felt so damn good. What about you?”

Will smiled softly, kissing Jack’s nose before pressing their foreheads together, staring into those soft brown eyes. “It was amazing. I’m looking forward to doing this again sometime. Not so much having to explain to your parents that I’m screwing their son.” Jack giggled lightly, giving Will a quick kiss, his eyes already growing heavy. “I love you William Madison.” Will smiled softly, his eyes closing slowly as sleep overtook him, but not before giving his lover a soft kiss on his forehead and muttering six words that he knew were true.

“I love you too, Jack Marston.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to post. I enjoyed writing this chapter so much. If anyone has any suggestions for future works, don’t hesitate to provide suggestions. Also, I hope you enjoyed reading this latest work. All rights to the Red Dead franchise go to Rockstar.


End file.
